House Of Drama(season 16)
House of Drama: Hawaii is the 16th season of the House Of Drama TV reality television series, House Of Drama. Format A group of seven to eight rebellious young adults, who are between the ages of 18 and 25, moves in a house who try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommates. The roommates must also obey all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in, the main one being no physical violence towards anyone including the producers. The roommates cannot intrude a production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms. During the show, some roommates may divide the house into cliques, create havoc to satisfy themselves, book parties and hook-up in clubs, go grocery shopping, and try to maintain their personal lives. The roommates are allowed to contact their families and people with whom they are in personal relationship(s) with. The roommates are given a home computer. No television sets were included in the House Of Drama in this or any of the previous seasons. They are also allowed to have frequent visitors to visit them. The roommates in the house are there to co-exist with each other to accomplish specific goals and must tolerate situations in order to "make it" at the end of the season; they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed or voluntarily leaving the show. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the House Of Drama. At the end of the show, some of the cast will change their ways, look at life in a different perspective, builds a back-bone, or becomes a role model which are the key results in the show. In each season, when a roommate is removed or leaves on their own terms, a collage of memorable videos of that roommate is played shortly after their leave. The memorable videos are a collage of situations that the roommate was in or was most notable as. Job Starting with the cast of Season 6 and on, they have a job they must attend during their duration in the House Of Drama. The job is to help the cast members learn the error of their ways and appreciate what they have. If they quit the job or if they are fired, they must leave the house immediately. The job for the Season 16 cast is working for a hula dance company that donates a portion of their earnings to a cancer charity. Cast Season 16 goes back to the alternate format of having eight roommates in the house. 'Original Roommates' Eight young adults are selected to be originals, which means they are the eight at the start of the show. If they are violent, brake certain rules or leave on their own accord producers will replace them. 'Replacement Roommates' In each season of the House Of Drama, one or more roommates will be asked to leave the house either from violence, physical fighting, or will leave on their own accord, which then gives the producers a chance add a new roommate who arrives to the house in a day or two to replace the fallen roommate. Duration of cast Notes 01)Brooklyn, Felicia, Gia, Montana, Noah, Omar, Orlando & Yahira are the originals of Season 16 & arrive in Episode 1. 02)Omar leaves the show in Episode 3 after an altercation with Montana. 03)Matthew enters in Episode 4 and replaces Omar. 04)'Gia'' is removed in Episode 7 after an altercation with ''Matthew''. 05)Kassandra' enters in Episode 7 and replaces 'Gia. 06)Matthew' leaves the show after an altercation with Brooklyn & Orlando'' in Episode 8. 07)'Jamie enters in Episode 9 and replaces '''''Matthew. 08)'Noah'' is removed in Episode 11 after an altercation with ''Jamie''. 09)'Brooklyn'' is removed in Episode 13 after an altercation with Kassandra. 10)'Kassandra'' leaves the show in Episode 13 after a verbal altercation with ''Jamie'''. ''11)'Felicia, Montana, Orlando, Yahira & Jamie 'are the roomies who made it to the end of the season. Episodes References